


Once Upon A Time

by orphan_account



Series: Teacher Kent [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NHL Alexei, Teacher Kent, blind Kent, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Stop, you ruin nice story,” Alexei admonished.  “About nice, Russian boy.”“Oh my god,” Kent said, but he was grinning too widely now as he fully leant back against Alexei.  “Fine.  Okay read to me.”“Okay.  Now hush and I’m tell you best story.  Is good story.  Love story,” Alexei said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a soft thing, and since I had the perfect universe for it, I wrote this.

Leaning back, Kent readjusted his book over his knees, and just brought his fingers to the page when a warm hand closed round his wrist. “No,” Alexei said, “is my turn reading to you.”

Kent snorted, turning his head slightly against Alexei’s chest. They were seated in the hammock, swaying gently from side to side. In the background, Kent could hear Bitty in the kitchen chirping at whoever was trying to steal bites of pie, and Jack and Marty not too far off, rapidly speaking—arguing—in French. Alexei had caught Kent getting ready to settle in with his book, and convinced him to read and have a snuggle in the now-abandoned hammock sat on the beach cottage front porch.

“Babe, um. Like, I’m not sure if anyone explained how braille books work, but there aren’t any printed words in here. So…”

“So, is okay, I’m know it now,” Alexei said, drawing Kent’s hand away.

“Really?” Kent asked drily. “So you’ve been taking braille?”

“I have watch you, am expert now. I’m tell you before, Russians best at everything.”

“Right,” Kent said, unable to hide his smile. He pulled his hands away, splaying them flat along Alexei’s thighs. “Go ahead, then.”

“Okay,” Alexei said, and shifted and adjusted so he could get at the book. Kent felt Alexei’s stupidly long arms reaching out, and heard the familiar shufft sound of fingers dragging over the page. “Once upon a time there was…”

“Okay babe, this is MockingJay so it doesn’t even start with once upon a time, and I’m on chapter four so…”

“Stop, you ruin nice story,” Alexei admonished. “About nice, Russian boy.”

“Oh my god,” Kent said, but he was grinning too widely now as he fully leant back against Alexei. “Fine. Okay read to me.”

“Okay. Now hush and I’m tell you best story. Is good story. Love story,” Alexei said. When it was clear Kent was hushing up, Alexei cleared his throat. “Once upon a time, there is nice Russian boy name of…Vitya.”

“Vitya,” Kent repeated.

“I’m never get through if you interrupt,” Alexei said, nipping at Kent’s neck. When he spoke again, his voice was muffled by Kent’s shoulder. “Vitya was small boy, for Russian. Is smaller than siblings, is very sensitive boy. Is not liking way other boys play. He is just want nice dog, maybe some house near beach, cute boyfriend, and play hockey.”

Kent hummed quietly, snuggling even further into Alexei’s arms.

“He is thinking maybe he never have this. Is not safe in Russia, to have cute boyfriend if he is being boy already. And he tells mama he is wanting dog, but she say no, too many kids, not want dog to feed. Vitya is very sad, but he have hockey and he is being very good at hockey. All others jealous, thinking he best, thinking he play for Olympics, win shiny medal.”

“Yeah?” Kent whispered.

Alexei kissed his neck. “Yeah. Then he is hearing about America. Vitya parents say America no good, but other people at school saying America have good hockey, good team. Many Russians play for NHL, have dogs, maybe not having cute boyfriends, but is safe there. Not like Russia. So he is dreaming of this.” Alexei went quiet a moment, his arms moving from the book, to round Kent’s waist. Kent took the moment to put it aside, then turned onto his side and nuzzled against Alexei.

“What happened?”

“Well,” Alexei said, heaving a sigh, “he is talking to Americans. And is having trouble come to the US, is afraid little bit. Russia not want him to go. But he is sneak over, like other players do. He hearing stories, and he is doing that too. He find good team.”

“And a dog?”

“He isn’t having dog yet,” Alexei said, and Kent could feel the curve of his smile against the top of his head. “Maybe he is think, have good boyfriend first.”

“Cute one?”

“Well he isn’t being sure but then he is meeting one.”

“What’s he like?” Kent asked.

Alexei hummed in thought. “Small boyfriend…”

“Hey!”

“But very cute. Have freckles here,” he brushed a large finger across Kent’s nose, “which he is loving best. And smile, he is loving smile of boyfriend so much. And hair…”

“Like the sun?” Kent all-but whispered.

Alexei dragged his fingers into Kent’s locks which were wild and mussed from the heavy salt in the sea air. “Like the sun. He is like little sun, this boyfriend. He have special eyes, can change colour anytime he wants. Sometime he asking Vitya, ‘What colour your tie?’ and then he match.”

“He sounds like a fucking genius,” Kent said with a smirk.

Alexei took Kent by the chin, drawing his face up for a long slow kiss. “He is smartest guy Vitya ever know. He love him so much, he want to keep him close, safe. Keep bad things away. Boyfriend sometimes not have good things happen. Have difficult years before Vitya come. But in the future?”

“Yeah?” Kent asked, ignoring how his throat had gone tight and hot.

“They are happy. In love. They have cat instead of dog, which is okay because is best cat. And they taking holiday to the beach.”

“They don’t live there?”

“Maybe after hockey,” Alexei said with a gentle laugh, brushing the backs of his knuckles over Kent’s cheeks. “Maybe then they getting dog. For now, they are visit beach, and sit in nice hammock, and read very good story about small Russian boy…”

“Who grew up to be a giant, Russian man?” Kent offered.

“Mm, I’m think maybe you don’t know story after all. Vitya is very small, fragile. Have soft heart. Needs protect.”

“It’s protected,” Kent said, pushing his palm over where Alexei’s heart is thumping soft and slow. He pressed his fingers into the shirt, and his other hand went searching, finding Alexei’s cheek to draw him in for another kiss. “The boyfriend isn’t going to let anything happen to Vitya’s heart. Ever. He’s not just a genius, you know. He’s also fiercely loyal and very protective. Like…a momma lion. He’ll just as soon snuggle you as rip your fucking face off if you come near the things he loves most.”

Alexei pushed his nose against Kent’s cheek, pressing soft, easy kisses along his jawline. “He sound like good catch. Maybe Vitya keep for good.”

“I mean,” Kent said, finding Alexei’s hand to twist their fingers together, “maybe if he wants to put a ring on it.”

“I’m think Vitya already have plan,” Alexei said, and his voice was small this time, a little hesitant.

Kent swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. “Does he?” he managed.

Alexei sighed. “Yes. I’m think he does. I’m think Vitya maybe searching for perfect ring, and perfect day, because his life being so perfect, he not want to let it go. What you think boyfriend say to that?”

“I think,” Kent said slowly, trying to control the needy tremor in his voice, “the boyfriend likes that a whole fucking lot. I think the boyfriend appreciates the warning so he doesn’t goddamn fall apart when it actually happens. I also think the boyfriend wants a big rock.”

Alexei laughed, kissing Kent one last time. “I’m think Vitya find perfect rock, for perfect boyfriend. And then he ask.”

“And the boyfriend,” Kent said, pushing his cheek back against Alexei’s chest, holding tight, “is going to say yes.”


End file.
